


Food and Waterfights

by bafflinghaze



Category: Ranger's Apprentice - John Flanagan
Genre: Fluff, Horace - knight, M/M, Set after The Battle for Skandia, Will - still a ranger's apprentice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 04:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1181966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bafflinghaze/pseuds/bafflinghaze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>No,</i> he thought firmly, breath shuddering. Horace saddled up Kicker.<i> No, Will has to stay as my friend.</i> He couldn’t deal with the loss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Food and Waterfights

Horace lay awake. The ceiling was visible: the dim grey light of predawn leaked through the window. Horace rolled over onto his stomach, trying to ease the twisting. Today was going to be one of those rare ones—a day where Will was given a break from training. Horace had planned a meeting with Will long before. Except now—Horace swore into his pillow—what was he going to do? He couldn’t even _think_ about Will without a shudder in his breath.

Groaning, he decided to get up early and do a bit of training before going down to the Ranger’s cottage for breakfast. When his thoughts wanted him to thump his face down on the floor instead of doing proper pushups, he knew the training session was over. He shook his head, washing his face with cold water. Well, he wasn’t _not_ going to visit. It wasn’t too often when he himself came down to Redmount. Castle Redmount was just stirring as Horace packed his bag for the day.

He could deal with the rumours, the subtle and unsubtle nastiness, of being gay—he was strong and competent, and after the Skandia business...everyone knew it too. Cassandra hadn’t said anything when he left Castle Araluen over a week ago. The knight supposed she didn’t care for gossip, and trusted him enough to not bring it up.

But Will. Why had he fought and teased Will so much when he was younger? He was overwhelming pleased when they became proper friends.

 

 _No_ , he thought firmly, breath shuddering. Horace saddled up Kicker. _No, Will has to stay as my friend._ He couldn’t deal with the loss.

 

* * *

 

Will had cooked breakfast: coffee hot, pancakes hot, and a jar filled with sweet syrup. Tug and Aberlard alerted Will, and he opened the door, smiling wildly. It would be a relief to speak to someone who was not Halt—no offence to Halt. Horace smiled back, but his eyes quickly slid away. Behind, Will saw that Kicker had been left, unbridled, with the two other horses.

“Course, your stomach.” Will stood aside to let Horace in. “Help yourself, but do leave some for us!”

Horace strode forward, putting his bag down at the corner. Looking away from Will and at the food, Horace had a grin in his voice. “I’m growing. Aren’t you?”

“Hey!” Will protested, as he sat down at the table. “I’m just having a late growth spurt.”

Horace chuckled, and started to studiously eat.

 

Presently, Halt appeared, raising an eyebrow at the young knight but saying nothing. The aging Ranger ate quickly, and left with an inward grin—the two boys seemed to be having some kind of pancake eating competition. Horace was winning, but you couldn’t say Will didn’t have fiery determination.

 

Horace eyed the last remaining pancake. “Mine.” He said firmly, reaching over for it.

Will darted his hand out on principle, but then he groaned. “Fine. Too full.”

Horace flashed him a grin, making a big show of eating the last pancake. Will busied himself by clearing away the dishes.

“A slow walk outside,” Will said shortly, feeling the uncomfortable fullness of his stomach.

Horace stretched out easily, his muscles hinted at under the tunic. He stood up easily, smirking. “You should have given me the second last one was well.”

Will managed to roll his eyes as he retrieved his cloak. “Keep dreaming.”

 

They strolled in widening circles around the cottage. (Will supposed Halt was still inside, napping). It started off in silence, as Will stopped feeling terrible from his overfull stomach. Eventually, Horace broke the silence, speaking about his training—being knighted didn’t mean he would stop learning from the older knights. He sparred with them regularly and kept up his original battle school training schedule. Will grinned, with a light relief that he hadn’t become a battle school apprentice. Will then traded in his own ranger training, and Horace shook his head at all the not-moving Will had to do.

“But I guess it suits you,” Horace murmured as an after thought.

“Yeah.” Will agreed.

Horace looked away. “Yeah, you’d look weird with heaps of muscle.”

Will punched Horace on the shoulder. “You’re saying I’m weak?”

“H-ha.” Horace brushed Will’s fist away. “If that was all you got, yep. I mean, I _am_ the knight here.”

Will had a sly smile on his lips as he propelled himself forward, tackling Horace. To his own surprise, it worked—Horace stumbled and Will managed to push him down into the ground. “How about _that_? Ranger training gives muscles too.”

Horace reddened. “Made you even more sneaky,” he muttered as he roughly shoved Will off.

“Ey—” Will managed not to fall over.

Horace marched a few steps away, saying over his shoulder, “Seriously, Will, we’ve got to prepare _lunch_ now.”

Will blinked. “Your stomach _again?_ ”

“I thought it was obvious,” Horace replied, still not looking at Will.

Will hurried to catch up. “We need to go to the village then. Head back to the cottage first. Need to get some money from Halt.”

Horace nodded, leading the way back to the building.

 

* * *

 

Fresh bread and eggs. Tomatoes and cucumber. Three different types of ham. Some salad. And another jar of honey. The two boys carried the food back, and set up the ingredients: boiling the eggs, slicing the tomatoes and cucumber. The kettle was put on, and the jar of coffee ready. Horace eyed the food hungrily, hungry enough that he called out, “Halt, lunch!”

Will gave him a pitying look as a heavy hand thumped onto the warrior’s back.

“Why, _thankyou_ , Horace.”

A shiver of fear when down Horace’s spine, throwing away all thoughts of Will. “A—err—you’re welcome?”

There was a moment of tense silence, before the pressure disappeared from Horace’s back. Halt ambled around Horace, eyes examining the layout.

“You boys better not take all the meat,” Halt warned as he took a loaf of bread.

“Ah, no sir!” Horrace said hurriedly.

Halt eyed him, his knife cleanly slicing the loaf in half. Very slowly, grizzly ranger moved his gaze away.

Horace gave a sigh of relief, earning him a smirk from Will. Horace’s breath caught, and he quickly ducked his head down, busying himself with his own food. Slicing his loaf in half like Halt (though not nearly as cleanly), Horace layered on the toppings, making sure he took a _reasonable_ amount of ham. A glance over to Will showed that the smaller boy didn’t intend to conduct another eating competition. That boy in question met Horace’s eyes and gave a slight grin.

“Take the rest of the ham.” Will pushed the platter closer.

Horace blinked, furiously hoping his cheeks weren’t pink. “Thanks.” He remembered to cast a wary look at Halt. Somewhat deciding that Halt wasn’t going to do…something, Horace took the last ham slices. He contemplated the food in front of him, layered with beautiful colours of golden crispy outside of the white bread, yellow cheese, red tomatoes, green cucumbers, mixed green salad and various shades of pink ham. With a happy sigh, Horace took a big bite.

“Dis-ish-real-ee-nicesh.”

Halt took a drink of his coffee, frowning. “Rangers are more refined,” Halt finally said, shaking his head is mock disapproval. In comparison to the two boys seated in front of him, Halt was a clean eater. He watched almost distastefully as Horace ate like a ravenous wolf, with a bit of pride that _his_ apprentice had more manners (if only slightly).

Halt stiffly stood up to pour himself another cup of coffee, before regarding the teenage boys with a stern eye. “Return before dinner.”

Will nodded. “Wouldn't miss your cooking,” he grinned.

Halt resisted the urge to roll his eyes, leaving the room silently.

Horace stared at the door to Halt’s study, chewing at his food. “I think…”

“You’ve been thinking?” Will had finished his bread, and started munching a left-over slice of cheese.

Horace scowled. “I was thinking that Halt isn’t that bad.”

“Don’t let him hear that. Though, he probably did.” Will grinned as worry flitted over Horace’s face. “Hurry up and finish eating, slow poke. Or we really won’t be back before dark.”

Horace put the entire remainder into his mouth. “Wbhat? Finifshed.”

The ranger apprentice stood up. “Then,” he said, eyes sparkling, “let’s get these dishes cleaned.”

 

Horace was a bit fumbly with the chore—because he didn’t have experience, he told himself. Afterwards, they packed a basket with food, drinks, and—well, mainly cake and sweets and fruit. Will came down with his own bag, and Horace retrieved his from the corner of the room. Horace took a firm hold of the basket.

Will shrugged. “Want to be close to the food?” he teased.

“They say the way to a man’s heart is through his stomach,” Horace replied.

Will gave him an unreadable look. “Well,” he said finally, “seems you have your own heart.”

Horace frowned, but Will was pulling away already, heading into the trees.

 

Horace made sure to stick close to the ranger apprentice in front of him. He was helplessly lost by all the trees surrounding them, but Will seemed to walk forward purposefully enough. The knight’s trust was rewarded as Will led them to a stream’s edge, private and enclosed by trees. After the muted light in the forest, the sun shone down, lighting everything up. The water was wonderfully clear and inviting, after the sweaty trekking through the forest.

“It’s beautiful,” Horace murmured.

Thankfully, the smaller boy didn’t tease him for the uncharacteristic remark. Instead, Will murmured back, “Yeah. Took me a bit to find a good place.” He turned, flashing him a grin. “Last one in cleans up!”

Horace groaned inwardly. He was at a disadvantage already, as he had to carefully put the basket down.

Will’s eyes sparkled as he raced past Horace in only his shorts.

“Gah—” Will hopped back from the water. “Colder than I thought.”

“Hah!” The taller boy forcefully stepped into the water, moving till the water was up to his waist. Will stood at the edge, the water up to ankles only.

“I would say,” Horace said, shivering in the cool water, “that you’re the last one in.”

“I would say, that I was _technically_ in the water first.”

Horace opened his mouth, as water splashed in. He spluttered, as Will stepped further. Horace used his hands to throw water back, and everything dissolved into an all out water fight and laughter filled the air.

 

* * *

 

“Truce, truce!” Will called out, raising both hands into the air.

Horace eyed him carefully. _Must not stare, must not stare_. “Sure?”

“Yes.” Will flopped back into the water, sitting down nearer to the edge so the water came up to his neck. The sun was hot overhead, the air warm.

Horace removed his eyes from other boy, sliding down into the water as well. “Fine, truce.” Closing his eyes, he let the sun warm his face. For a moment, his mind was blank, only aware the cool of the water and the heat of sun.

“Horace.” Will said quietly.

Horace’s breath hitched as he felt Will’s arm brush by. He kept his eyes closed, both wishing and fearing further contact. “Yeah?”

“I...today’s been good.”

There was brief contact, and Horace purposely shifted away. “Yeah.” When he opened his eyes, he saw that Will had that unreadable look again. Horace’s eyes accidentally wandered downward. The water was too clear—he could make out the other boy’s leanness, firm muscles…Horace winced.

“Really?” Will voice rose louder. “Cos, you’ve been distant today.”

Horace’s bright blue eyes met Will’s hardening brown eyes. “God, Will.” Horace was surprised at how hoarse his voice was. “You’re my best friend.”

“Then,” Will leaned in. “What’s _wrong_?”

Horace’s breath came out ragged. Will was close, close enough that he could make out each individual brown curl. Horace half turned away, catching Will’s hurt look at the corner of his eye. “It’s…complicated,” he said uselessly.

“Is it the rumours?” The other boy’s voice was bland.

“R-rumours?”

Will made a motion, rippling the water. “The rumours. About you being...gay.”

His breath caught in his throat. _Shit shit shit_. Horace’s stomach suddenly felt very, very heavy. “They—no, I…” It pained him to not look at Will, to not see what expression Will had. But he was _scared_ of what expression would be there.

“Is it true?”

“Ah.” Horace let out a low sigh. “Y-yes, but…it’s not like I can’t deal with…” Horace abruptly stood up. “If you don’t want to be…” The water dripped off him, like tears.

Will rose up, gripping Horace’s hand tightly. “ _If you say you don’t want to be my best friend anymore, I will have to punch you_.”

Horace forced himself to meet the brown eyes. “I do want to be your best friend,” he whispered. “I—” A blush rose up.

Will stepped closer. “You what?”

“I was afraid.” The blush on his face was still embarrassingly there, and Will’s warm hand still around his. Horace’s heart ached.

“I’m not some bigot,” Will retorted.

Horace shrugged helplessly. “I used to bully you, back then.”

Will frowned. His eyes moved to Horace’s red cheeks, and his mouth parted in realisation. “There’s more, isn’t there?”

Horace’s gaze snapped down to their hands. Of course, he couldn’t hide from a ranger, or even a ranger’s apprentice. Will’s gaze burned into his skin, making him shiver. “I...I found out I was gay, when…” Horace took a deep breath, “—whenIrealisedIlikedyoumorethanafriend.” His breath, his air, left him, leaving him gasping. Horace’s heart fluttered, threatening to burst from his chest and bleed into the water. “Sorry, I’m sorry—I—I’ve ruined it.”

Silence.

Horace stared down at his hand, still held by Will’s smaller hand.

“Horace.” A pause. “Look at me.”

Horace reluctantly lifted his gaze. His breath shuddered as their eyes met. Bright, bright eyes. Bright beautiful brown eyes that sparkled.

“You haven’t ruined anything.”

And then Will stepped in closer, wrapping both arms in a fierce hug around Horace. His brown curls—dried by the sun—nuzzled against Horace’s bare chest and throat. “God, Horace,” Will murmured. “You haven’t ruined anything.”

Horace’s stomach didn’t stop twisting, and his heart didn’t stop fluttering. “I—Will—” _Please, don’t lead me on!_

“Horace, you lovable idiot, hug me back.” Will tilted his head up to catch Horace’s eyes. “Else, I’d be thinking you were lying about liking me. More than a friend.”

Happiness, like energy, filled Horace from the tip of toes to the top of his head. Slowly, he wrapped his arms around the smaller boy. He closed his eyes, nose buried into Will’s hair.

“Thankyou, Will,” Horace finally said, his lips buzzing against WIll’s head. “And I wasn’t lying.”

Will hummed. “I know.”

Eventually, Will extracted himself from the embrace. He poked Horace’s stomach. “Time to get to your heart.” Will spun round, moving towards the basket. He laid out the picnic blanket, and sat down. Horace moved to sit on the other side of the basket, helping Will take out plates and the box with the cake. They ate in a companionable silence.

And every time Horace’s eyes flickered to Will, Will meet his gaze and smiled, and Horace’s heart fluttered again as he smiled back.

 

* * *

 

Halt put out the flame on the stove, the stew done and the kettle hot. The coffee tin and honey jar was placed beside the stove with the kettle; the pot of stew carried to the table. The horses outside nickered greetings, as the two teenage boys tumbled into the cottage. Horace had an arm around Will’s shoulder, other hand carrying a—Halt suspected—empty basket.

“See,” Will said, smiling innocently to Halt, “I would never miss your cooking.”

Halt only gave the slightest of shrugs as he laid out the eating implements and put the large bowl of mashed potatoes onto the table. Will helped Horace unload the cleaned dishes from the basket and made their cups of coffee (though, at this time, more honey than coffee). Halt watched them from the corner of his eye: standing close enough that their arms brushed together and passing light, easy smiles between them. The ranger nodded to himself. So they sorted _that_ out. Though honestly, if both boys had continued to evade about, Halt would have taken unto himself to break it out in the bluntest terms he could think of. All those involved should be thankful that he didn’t.

When Horace sat down at the table, Halt noticed that the boy knight was starting to _drool_.

“Help yourself.” Halt said gruffly. He had to shake his head inwardly as Horace needed no more encouragement. But, the stew was _good_ —Halt had made it himself.

The two boys had sat down close enough to brush arms, and they kept passing smiles.

“So,” Halt said, his voice deceptively light, “how was your afternoon?” When he met Horace’s eyes, Horace blushed, eyes sliding to Will. When he met Will’s eyes, Will returned a grin.

“It was really good,” Will said. He gave a not-subtle look (Halt restrained himself from rolling his eyes) to Horace. “I was thinking, Halt…”

Halt decided not to give his usually response to that phrase.

“If I can have tomorrow off too?”

Halt gave him a look, enjoying the rising tension.

“You have been working hard…” Halt started.

Will nodded.

“And frankly, I enjoy not hearing your questions all day long…”

Will’s eyes widened, but his nodding became more vigorous.

“And I suppose Horace wants to stay over for the night as well, sleeping in your bed.”

Horace reddened to his ears. “No, I—We—”

Halt leaned back, satisfied. It seemed Horace was still innocent, unlike the grinning Will beside him. The ranger supposed that his apprentice was getting well familiar with Halt’s ways. “Yes.” He said simply.

He almost smiled at the happiness radiating off the two. Almost. But the corner of his mouth _did_ have a slight upwards tug.

 

After their day, the boys fell asleep side by side in Will’s bed, fingers lightly entwined. When Halt checked up on them, some time past midnight, he found them fighting for space on the bed and still very much deeply asleep: arms and legs thrown about and twisted blankets. Amused, Halt extracted the blankets and tucked them in again.

 

* * *

  

_The two men sat together, curled and warm on the sofa by the fire. The smaller of the two leaned over, resting a head of brown hair onto the taller. Horace’s breath hitched, as he moved arm to circle Will’s shoulders, letting Will settle in closer. The ranger smelled of coffee, earth and a little bit of horse. Impulsively, Horace raised the hand around Will’s shoulder. He gently ran his hand and fingers through Will’s hair, tenderly parting hair and massaging his scalp. Will began to hum, snuggling closer._

“ _You’re amazing,” Horace said honestly. He began humming too, and the sounds harmonised in the warm air._

 _Will took a break in humming to give Horace a smile. “I know.” Will absentmindedly rubbed the cool metal hanging around his neck._ H&W. _He knew Horace had one just like it_. W &H.


End file.
